Red Eyes, Pink Heart
by heavenlyprincess11211
Summary: I didn't really have any good friends. As the seats were being taken, I trotted to the back of the room. As I sat down my jaw dropped as I saw a familiar red acoustic guitar beside me... Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys. RxR, BxB, GxG. My first story. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Eyes, Pink Heart**

Chapter 1=Prologue

 **Hello everybody. This is my first fanfiction, so don't expect it to be perfect like many other authors and this website. I will expect flames and such, but please don't randomly comment "you suck" or "your story sucks. Thank you!**

 **Now, lemma tell you about my story. This is going to be a powerpuff/rowdyruff story. Original couples. That means RxR, BxB, and GxG. Okay? And let me be honest, I don't know the end of the story, but it will end with these couples.**

 **DISCLAIMER; I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, or any other original characters in this story. Ok? I own nothing but maybe a few random OCs, and the plotline.**

 **CHAPTER 1; PROLOUGE**

Blossom's P.O.V

I woke up from a deep sleep. My pink eyes scanned my normal room. My bed frame was painted white and I had black and pink pillows. I had a pink furry bedspread, and a mini white pillow in the shape of a 'b'. My closet was normal too. Many wooden bookshelves filled my room over stuffed with books or many kinds. I had a large desk with a pink lamp, a few pencils and pens, my textbooks, a couple books, my iPhone, my binders, my computer, and much more on it. A furry rug similar to my bedspread was neatly on my dark wooden flooring. My room was pink and cool. At least I'm not sharing it with my sisters, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

I hopped out of my bed, pulled on my pink robe, and then I tottered down the hallway and stairs of the Utonium household. As I got to the kitchen I saw my sister Bubbles brewing a cup of decaf coffee. She had her normal bubbly smile plastered on her face.

"Want some?" My blond sister said, referring to the decaf coffee.

"Sure." I mumbled, wishing I had more sleep. "Make sure Buttercup gets some too." I looked around. "Where is Buttercup?"

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles yelled. "Oh, and I'll be sure to save Butters some." She turned back to brewing her coffee.

My green eyed sister rode down the stairs, slouching slightly.

"You're lucky we aren't late for school." Bubbles said with a slight glare on her face. "Here, I brewed some decaf coffee." Bubbles mumbled as she passed us the coffee.

As I put a piece of toast in the toaster, I said to my sisters, "Hey Buttercup, your Sweet Sixteen party we are going to have first, right?" It was a tradition to do Buttercup's birthday party first even though I was the eldest by a few minutes.

"Yea." Buttercup mumbled, barely looking at me and Bubbles. "Well, I guess… I might just have a little hangout, and stuff."

"But you're turning 16! This is important!" Bubbles said with a shocked look on her face.

"Well I'm not like you to girly girls and I don't want a big birthday bash." Buttercup mumbled, still not making eye-contact. "Plus dad said he's tight on money at this time of year, trust me, it's for the best."

Buttercup was right.

I grabbed my piece of toast from the toaster and spread butter and jam on top. Bubbles had scrambled eggs. Buttercup had quickly cooked a croissant. I looked out the window. It was snowing. Classic day, today was Tuesday January 16th. I love winter, unlike my sisters. Bubbles favorited spring because of the flowers, and Buttercup enjoyed fall because of the nice fall colors. We all liked summer because of, well, NO SCHOOL! Although I would rather be at school then home, it's nice to have 2 months off.

I waved a 'bye' to my sisters, ran upstairs into my room. I quickly pulled on a nice looking pink and black outfit and I wore my signature pink heart necklace. Bubbles and Buttercup had their blue circle and green star ones in union to mine. I fingered the back of my necklace where there was a marking which read "Misty Lavender." Who was she? Whatever. Then I shoved my textbooks in my bag as I plugged my earbuds into my iPhone and I played music. I loved music the most out of my sisters. Oh, and in my room, I had a piano because I play piano. I am good at it and I'm at a hard level.

I ran down the stairs again, with Bubbles right behind me. As we reached the bottom of the staircase, I looked at my blue-eyed sister.

"You know what we should yell?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Of course!" Bubbles giggled. "We do this every day! I may be blond but I wasn't born yesterday."

I chuckled slightly. Bubbles and I yelled. "BUTTERCUP!" At the top of our lungs. 2 seconds later, my raven haired sister ran down the stairs, her hair UN brushed. I smiled as I put my arms around my sisters. The 3 of us flew (yes, in this story they still have powers) to the school bus as we piled on. Bubbles and Buttercup sat with their friends. I didn't have really any good friends. As the seats were being taken, I trotted to the back of the bus. As I sat down my jaw dropped as I saw a familiar red acoustic guitar beside me…

 _No._

 **So that's it for the first chapter. This is the prologue, and the next chapter will be a few days after this. Who is Misty Lavender? Who is this man in the school bus with the "familiar red acoustic guitar"? Any guesses?**

 **The next chapter will be in about a week. Sorry if they are any delays.**

 **Remember I am new to fanfiction net and this is my first story. Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Buttercup's Terrible Day

 **Thank you all for the reviews I am so happy I never thought I would even get 1 review.**

 **Now, I have noticed that my chapters are extremely short. My bad! This one will be longer!**

 **CHAPTER 2; BUTTERCUP'S TERRIBBLE DAY**

Bubbles' P.O.V.

I sat in a seat in Mrs. Olsen's homeroom class. Like normal, I sat in the 2nd/3 rows, first seat. Blossom sat directly in front of me, with buttercup sat right behind. We always tried to get these seats since September. Blossom likes being in row 1 because Mrs. Olsen always picks the kids closest to her. Buttercup liked 3rd because she tried to avoid eye-contact with Mrs. Olsen, because she almost never knew the answers. I liked being in-between because I like to be near my sisters.

I tapped on my red-headed sister. "Hey." I whispered.

The pink eyed puff glared at me. "Class is starting." She mumbled. She didn't want to get detention. Mrs. Olsen had shockingly good hearing.

She started to call attendance. Us puff's had our last name as 'Utonium', so we were near the end. I sat there for a few seconds. Then, Blossom passed me a Post-it note. It read _"So what were you going to tell me?"_

I smiled. My clever sister was queen at passing notes. I passed back,

 _"I think Butters forgot to do her math homework. I didn't see her do it. Did you?"_

 _"Sadly, no. Our sister REALLY has to start doing here homework. I am sick of wasting my break time to give her my answers."_

 _"Oh. Crap for her. I'll ask her now."_

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I opened my book bag. Damn. I picked up a familiar lime green book which read 'Diary' on its front cover. My diary. It must have fallen into my bag this morning. Bubbles turned her head so she could see me. I quickly hid it. Nobody knew I had a diary! Bubbles put a sticky note on my desk.

 _"Did you do your Math homework from yesterday?"_

Hell. I forgot. I have Math period 3. I will do it with Blossom at the library at the break just after period 2.

 _"No…. I have Math period 3. We can do it at first break."_

 _"Ok… today I will go with you and Blossom to the library."_

I pulled out my diary. I scanned the pages from it. Many entries. I started it when I started High School. Stuff about my life, my friends, my crushes, my everything was hidden in here. I would die if somebody read this.

I closed my diary and put it back inside my book bag.

"Blossom Utonium." Mrs. Olsen said with no energy.

"Here." My read headed sister said loud and clear.

"Bubbles Utonium."

"Here!" My blue eyed, blond bubble sister said with a tangy tone to her voice.

"Buttercup Utonium."

"Here…" I mumbled, loud enough so Mrs. Olsen could hear me.

"Class is dismissed." Mrs. Olsen muttered.

My class came running for the door, not obeying the rule 'No running in the halls.' I ran out, shuffling through the crowd. When I got to my locker, I turned and twisted the lock as it popped open. I peered at my schedule. My first period class was P.E. I had my first period c class with Bubbles. I grabbed my P.E. uniform and sneakers as I ran for the girls changing room.

I opened my bag which had my P.E. uniform in it. But my uniform was gone. Damn, I must have left it at home. I sat on the bench inside the changing room as I talked to Bubbles and Robin, until they were done changing. We all headed inside the gym. My P.E. teacher, Mr. Green, spotted me easily.

"Utonium." Mr. Green said in a bold voice. I prayed that he was talking to Bubbles but I knew he was talking to me. He was going to kill me for not bringing my P.E. uniform.

Mr. Green slowly walked towards me.

"Where is your uniform?" He asked coldly, with a hard glare written on his face.

"Mum..." I mumbled.

"Lemma guess, your dog ate it." He said, not smiling.

"No… my cat did." I said smiling.

My class erupted in laughter.

"No funny business in my class!" Mr. Green yelled, shutting everybody up.

"Utonium, that's the 2nd time in a row you have forgotten your uniform." He said. Oops. He's right.

"I am afraid that you have detention after school, and you will NOT be participating in today's game of volleyball. Instead of playing volleyball, you will be doing push-ups for the rest of this period. NOW DROP AND GIMME 20!" He yelled.

In shock, I started doing push -ups as my class laughed at me. I wish I could just disappear… As I did my 20 push-ups, I almost started to cry. 20 push-ups can feel like 1 000 000. I bit my lip as I stopped myself from crying. I never really cried, unless it was something important, like at a funeral. I looked over at my classmates. All the mean, popular kids were taking pictures of me. Probably they were going to post it on a social media. That didn't really matter. What hurts the most is that some of my best's friends were laughing, pointing, whispering, and gossiping, at me. Robin was even taking a few pictures of me. I have known Bubbles and Robin my whole life. Why were the betraying me?

As I finished my push-ups, my classmates started walking over to the other side of the gym, where Mr. Green was reviewing the rules of volleyball. Volleyball was my favorite sport. I wish I could play it with my friends, and pummel the offending team.

I sat on the bench closest to me as the game warmed up, Mr. Green walked over to me.

"Utonium." My P.E. teacher said with no expression on his face. "More push-ups. Now."

I sighed as he looked at me. As I did my first few push-ups, he left to watch the game I did push-us for a long time. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes, 20 minutes. 20 minutes. That's enough. My brow furrowed in frustration as I did my push-ups faster and faster.

Faster and faster.

Faster and faster.

Faster and faster.

Faster and… too fast.

I went into my overdrive (using my powers) but nobody even noticed. I didn't sweat. I didn't do push-ups like a normal person. I didn't pay attention to the game. I didn't care about how much Mr. Green was glaring at me. I didn't do anything. Except do push-ups hell fast, by using my powers. I went faster and faster. Soon a lime green aroura formed. Soon I was just a green blur. Soon the game stopped. Soon people stared. Soon extreme high winds blew. Soon I was a fast, green, extreme, and powerful machine as I created winds never seen before. The wind was too strong for normal people. Soon people starts to choke. Soon the air was so fast it was nearly impossible to breath. Soon everybody's face turned purple. Soon the wind was so strong that I started moving people. Soon everybody was pushed against the door farthest from me. Everybody was attempting to open the door which led to the hallway. Everybody was barely alive everybody but Bubbles. She just stood there, taking in the wind. Blossom had music at this time. The music room was just across the hallway from the doors to the gym which were farthest from me. Bubbles stood there. Blossom was guiding students out of the gym. Blossom flew beside Bubbles. Together they created wind which was twice as powerful as mine. The wind twisted the air perfectly until it was in balance again. When everything was fine, the students re-entered the gym. Everybody's eyes were as big a saucers. But Blossom and Bubbles were glaring at me. They linked arms as they 'bad girl' style walked out of the gym. Every other student as told to abort the slightly damaged gym and into the changing rooms.

Oops.

Due to the wind, my P.E. uniform was all ripped and teared up. I was basically standing there wearing cloth in a few places, and my not damaged undergarments. I saw Robin leave the gym last, but she quickly took a picture of me.

I was going to be the laughing stock on every social media. But Mr. Green wasn't laughing.

At least I did 1 000 000 push-ups! Right?!

With my textbooks, books, and math homework I sat on a beanbag chair in my school's library. I twirled my hair as I questioned Period 1. Why did I have to do that? My face fell as a flashback whisked through my mind.

 _Oops._

 _Due to my wind, my P.E. uniform was all ripped and teared up. I was basically standing there wearing clothing few places, and my not damaged undergarments. I saw Robin leave the gym last, but she quickly took a picture of me._

 _I was going to be the laughing stock on every social media. But Mr. Green wasn't laughing._

 _At least I did 1 000 000 push-ups! Right?!_

 _"BUTTERCUP UTONIUM!" Mr. Greene yelled at the top of his lungs. His face was torching in anger. "Detention every day for the next 2 weeks!" He sighed of annoyance. "And After school today, you will receive a fee for your damage."_

 _I never cried. But I saw Robin, Bubbles, and half the popular girls at the doors. They were taking pictures of me. They were giggling. But the girl who was giggling the most was Bubbles. I wish she was never my sister. A tear fell down my cheek, as I nodded my head, then slouched out the gym with sombre. I passed the popular kids with Bubbles and Robin, and they were just laughing. Gossiping. Picture taking. Posting. As they left my earshot I heard a voice. "I can't believe Buttercup is CRYING." Then a bratty laugh echoed into my ear. Then a similar laugh joined her, and soon the entire group was laughing. "You are right, toughie cried, toughie is gone." Another girl said. Then they all continued laughing._

 _The first voice, it sounded like the popular queen's voice. The popular queen was Brat Plutonium. The second voice sounded like Bubbles, but with a twinge to her voice which made her sound like a poplar girl. Bubbles wasn't a popular, bratty, drama queen, popular girl. Well know I guess she was._

 _I wiped a tear off my cheek as I slouched up to my period 2 class; science._

I looked at my feet. Why did I have to do that? But it wasn't my fault! Bubbles was right now the vicious monster, not me! I felt my heart _still_ beat fast from doing impossibly fast push-ups in period one. Period 2 I couldn't pay attention to my science teacher because I was sweating so much. 1 000 000 push-ups was a lot.

I rolled my eyes as a familiar red-headed girl came to my view. She pulled her silky, long, thick hair as her red lips tried to speak. After a few seconds of trying, she finally mumbled "Buttercup." She sat on the beanbag chair next to me and she twiddled her fingers. "W-w-why?" She stammered as she slightly shivered.

"Whatever." I said. "I'm not as perfect as you, Blossom."

My pink eyed sister had a flush of anger rush through her face. I wanted to ask what was wrong, but my math homework was more important.

"Soo…." She said, not looking me in the eye. "Let's warm up before Bubbles gets here."

I nodded as Blossom gave me the answers, and gave me a brief explanation on how you solve the problem. 20 minutes passed by. We finished the first sheet, and we were about to move on to the last, but Blossom said "Hey where is Bubbles?" I scanned the library. She was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't see her..." I said.

"Me neither..." My sister had a worried look on her face. "What if something happened to her?" She continued.

"Let's check her locker." I said, getting off the beanbag as Blossom nodded in agreement. We both grabbed our books and darted u the room. We ran so fast that we bumped into some people who were just entering the library.

Brat was standing there, not smiling. She batted her cat-eyes style mascara eyes as I couldn't stop looking at her fake eyelashes. So _fake._ Her flawless almost pure white skin seemed to crowd up the room as it matched her rowdy smirk. Dark blue blush livened her cheeks, as her lipstick shared the same colour, but darker. Her teeth were perfect white, even hiter than her skin. Her long hair (2 feet shorter than Blossom's) was nearly a perfect yellow and she had two bows in her hair to tie her hair into two low ponytails. Her bows were as blue as her eye shadow. She was wearing a crop top as white as her teeth, and a dark blue leather jacket over it. She wore short shorts half a tone lighter than her jacket. She had heels on the same colour as her jacket. She was skinny, and short, and she looked about 5 feet.

Blossom walked in front of me and stood beside her. My sister had a good amount of red makeup, but not too much so she looked alive, unlike Brat. Her juicy red lipstick lips looked hell good on her nice, pure white teeth. A bit of red blush and eye shadow, and a hint of mascara was perfectly on Blossom's face. She didn't need fake lashes. Blossom's skin was nice and tanned, but not too tanned, just the right amount. It was flawless. She looked like a person. Her silky thick red hair was just at her ankles, but was at her knees because she had it in a high ponytail. Her red hair was beautiful. It was tied with a small red bow. She had a white shirt on, with a silk red eternity scarf around her neck. She had a black leather jacket on, and a pair of washed jeans. I actually noticed Blossom had red eyes, because she bought one of those eye-thingies so they were red. Blossom like red now. She had black heels, but they weren't too high. She was taller than most boys in our grade. She was just under 6 feet. She was skinny, but not nearly anorexic like Brat was.

Bubbles came running in the library. "Brat Brat! Bestie!" She squeaked. My blond sister was wearing the same outfits Brat but it was light blue. She dropped her purse in shock. Everybody in the library stopped and stared.

Soon it came clear to me.

Blossom was looking pettier than the most damn popular and pretty girl in school.

Brat's jaw dropped.

"Being anorexic wasn't worth it, 'eh?" Blossom said with a grin.

*click click* Blossom's iPhone went as she posted Brat's humiliation.

Bubbles and Bra ran out the door.

Blossom didn't look at me. She just walked over to the beanbag chairs we were sitting on 7 minutes ago. I grabbed my book bag, but my diary fell out.

Crap.

 **That's it for today! Wow, as I see it I see how long this chapter was.**

 **Be sure to review if you have not!**


End file.
